Draculonico
by makkomakorin
Summary: What will happen when a vampire who are suppose to drain her prey's blood end up falling in love with her prey? NicoMaki vampire AU.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The full moon shine its light to the earth. It was the middle of the night but the surrounding is not that dark because of the full moon and light streets. It's the weekend where youngster would usually hang around with their friend till morning but the opposite of that is happening right now. Not a single soul wander around at the parks or the streets. The streets were empty, even the usual drunk man who usually come back late is not around. Lately the news about victims who were found at the streets and parks got their blood drain almost empty from their body spread widely. The victim didn't die though but when they were found, it was almost a life-threatening situation. The neighboorhood had been in fear because ot the news and had return home earlier and not wandering around at night anymore. They believe that it was some psycho who sucks the victims blood for various reason. Not even a slight thought appear in their mind that the culprit is not human. It's beyond the logic of the human being after all.

A certain shadow was lurking around Nishikino's mansion. Eventhough the securiy of the mansion is tight, there's no way they would detect it if the intruder is flying!? A certain petite figure with raven coloured hair and black bat like wings is flying swiftly to the big tree near the mansion. She land there and watch the street from the tree.

_'Where the hell is all the humans?'_

She had been wondering why there's not even a single soul walking around. Could it be her presence had become a threat to the human and they now take extra precaution for that?

_'Geez. I thought human beings are stupid. Now my free meals are all gone. This sucks. How am I suppose to have meals now?'_

She cross her hand, tapping her finger on her arm, thinking about solution for her problem. While in deep thought, she turn around and saw the inside of the room that situated on the 2nd floor of the mansion from the window. From that she saw a big king sized bed with canopy over it. With her gifted sharp crimson eyes, she could see a nicely figured human sleeping on the bed, facing the other side. Her eyes sparkling. She made a huge grin, her fangs shown.

_'That's my meal for tonight.'_

She fly to the window, trying to open the window but of course it would be locked.

_'I could crack this up but I don't want to cause commotion and noise. Don't want to wake the occupant after all.'_

While pondering on what to do, she fly around the mansion, trying to search for some small hole for her to enter. She then found the small opening of the window of the bathroom that are used for ventilation.

_'Guess this will make do.'_

She gather her power and within a second she turn into a bat. With ease she enter the mansion by flying through the small window. Once inside the bathroom, she revert back to her previous form and walk out from the bathroom carefully. She scan the room in front of her. It was huge, with the king sized bed, a study desk, a large wardrobe, a grand piano and make up desk. Not like she care about the content of the room. All she cares now is the human who was sleeping on the king sized bed. She move towards the bed, looking at the human who sleep so peacefully there. She lick her lips, feeling hungry and impatient to start her feast.

She move herself to her target, slowly placing herself on the bed, creak sound could be heard but she couldn't care less about that. She place her hand on her prey's neck, slowly tilting the head so she get a good view of the neck, making it easier for her to sink her fangs there. Before she proceed, she look at her prey's sleeping face. With soft crimson coloured hair, long eyelashes and plump lips, her prey sleep peacefully even when being hold like that. Nico could hear the shallow breathing of her prey, not aware of the danger she's into right now. Nico continue to examine her prey, from her face, she looks down to her figure. Her prey do have nice figure and curve. She turn her eyes back to the face, staring at it for a few minutes. For some reason she had forgotten the purpose of her coming here.

_'Beautiful..'_

Nico was mesmerize by her prey's beauty. Without realizing she begin to stroke her target's crimson hair. Her hand that previously situated at the neck caress the cheek of her prey. She lean closer and take a sniff of her prey's smell. She smell like lavendar. Suddenly her prey begin to make a movement. This startle the raven haired vampire. As she panic on what to do, her prey open her eyes as she felt someone was on top of her. The view she saw really make her surprise, and scared. Someone she doesn't know was on top of her, and with the helps from the full moon light, she could see the fangs. This make her scared to death and she begin to open her mouth to scream for help but before she could do it, Nico put her hand on her mouth, only a muffled voice could be heard. Her prey try to struggle but it's no use since vampire do have 1000 times more strength than normal human beings after all.

_'Oh shit what should I do now.'_

Nico panic and without thinking she grab the red haired girl by the waist and carry her to the window. Her other hand still shutting her prey's mouth. She open the window and with her black bat like wings, she flew outside, carrying her prey together with her.

**A/N Heyya I'm back! Finally had some free time to write despite the tight schedule. After all writing bring me solace. My first time writing fantasy story though, dunno if it's good or not.**


	2. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1**

The dark sky was filled with nothing but the moon. A figure could be seen flying in the sky, carrying someone with her. The petite vampire couldn't care less if anyone would see her flying around like this, she only think about escaping and going home. Usually she would turn herself into a bat to move around without suspicion but today is exception. She still in panic mode, and for some reason her heart was thumping. The prey she was carrying already give up on struggling as she felt there's no point in doing that. Fear filled her heart, wondering what creature that had kidnap her, and what do it want with her. She cannot see the creature face since she's been carried around by facing the front, mouth still being covered by the creature's hand. She could only see the night view of the town from above. Never had she experience this before, flying, even if it's not her the one who are flying but still it's a new experience compared to airplane ride. The night breeze felt cold across her skin. She had wear nothing but only her purple night gown hence it's not surprising if she would feel cold.

After what feels like forever of flying around, they finally reach their destination. A creepy looking double storey bungalow like the one in the horror movies in the middle of the forest? Is there even a forest in Tokyo? Her prey had been wondering about that. The petite vampire flew to the veranda and land on it, feeling really glad she finally manage to return home. She has yet to release her prey. They walk down the corridor, passing through several doors, moving towards the inner part of the house. Her prey just look around with curiosity and fear. The floor make a creak sound as they walk on it, spiderweb could be seen on the ceiling and every corner of the hallway. The entire hallway is dark, only the moonlight that enter the hallway from the small window helps her prey to scan around the area. She felt her kidnapper stop in front of the wooden large door. Nico turn the knob and enter the room. Once she lock the door and switch on the dim lamp, she release her prey. When her prey felt the grip on her is release, she immediately run towards the corner of the big room, shivering in fear as she look up to her kidnapper.

**_"W-What are you? What are you going to do to me?"_**

Tears welling her eyelids as fear filling her heart. Unknown creature capturing you, anyone would be scared by it. Nico scratch her non itchy head, wondering what the hell she had done.

_'How did it turns out like this?'_

Usually she would just finish off her meals on the spot and leave but today she made an entirely different things. Not even she didn't drain her prey's blood, she even brought her home.

_'Now how am I suppose to deal with this.' _

Nico felt her stomach growling. Oh right, she still didn't have meal for today. She look at her prey who are still shivering at the corner of the room. Nico walk towards her.

**_"D-Don't come near me!'_**

Maki begin to grab anything she could reach out and throw them at the creature. With ease, Nico avoid all of them by making a fast movement that leave an after image of hers behind. Not a single one of the objects hit her.

**_"Hey stop throwing things at me."_**

It's hard for the creature to get near her when she do that. Maki ignored her request and keep on throwing stuff, books, cups, anything within her reach. This anger the raven haired vampire.

_'Oh geez I just brought trouble home.'_

Nico sigh and close her eyes. In the blink of eyes, she make a quick move and in Maki's view, she saw that the creature just disappear from in front of her. Before Maki could react to it, she felt someone gripping both of her wrist forcefully and push her to the wall. The strong force from that make her quiver in pain. She look in front and saw the creature gripping her wrist, and her face is very close to hers now.

**_"If you anger me anymore I might as well drain your blood here and now."_**

Nico whisper to Maki's ear. The hand that gripping hers felt cold, like a corpse. The breathing that touch her ears when it whisper to her felt cold too, sending chill throughout the red haired body. Although she felt scared, Maki try to gain her courage and spoke up to the creature.

**_"W-What are you?"_**

**_"Me? Hmm I'm maybe what you human would call vampire."_**

**_"V-Vampire? Do they really exist?"_**

**_"Well.. She's in front of you, you know. If you don't believe it I might as well demonstrate it for you."_**

Nico grin and show up her fangs to Maki, moving her face towards Maki's white neck, getting ready to sink her fangs there. Before she could do that she heard Maki begging for her life.

**_"O-Okay I believe in you. P-Please don't do that."_**

Nico move back to face Maki and saw her tears welling up her eyelids and some of it manage to fall down, flowing over her cheeks. This a little bit prick her heart in a way she doesn't understand at all. Somehow.. she felt sympathy for her. This never happen before. Usually she doesn't even care even when her prey scream or crying to their heart content, she would still suck their blood anyway. She's ruthless after all. But for some reason she just can't do that to this red haired girl.

_'Have I become soft?'_

She sigh and continue to stare at Maki who is still crying.

**_"What's you name?"_**

Maki's eyes broaden at the question, can't believe that question would be ask in this situation. But this is definitely better than getting suck the life out of her.

**_"M-Maki.. Nishikino Maki.."_**

**_"Maki huh. Well. I'm Nico. Yazawa Nico."_**

Nico felt the urge to know more about her prey.

**_"So.. Why don't we talk? After all it's my first time talking to human."_**

**_"I-Is that so.. I-If you are not going to do anything to me then it's fine I guess.."_**

**_"Well that depends too. If I'm hungry I might just end up sucking your blood anyway."_**

Nico could see Maki face turn more pale than before.

_'Oh I really shouldn't say that.'_

**_"I'm just kidding. Don't take it seriously."_**

**_"H-How could I believe you? Y-You are the one who are in the news lately right?"_**

**_"What news? I don't read human news anyway. Mind telling me about that?"_**

**_"I-It's about how they found several victims on the street with their body almost got no more blood, it's like something is sucking them dry. That is you right?"_**

Nico ponder about that. She do had done that before after she just arrive at the town.

_'I was too hungry at that time that I forgot to clean up the mess I did. So.. That's the reason why humans begin to take extra precaution? Guess it's my fault too.'_

**_"I guess that's me."_**

**_"See! How can I trust you not to suck me dry like them?"_**

**_"Well. Nothing you can do to stop me anyway. I'm powerful after all. See."_**

Nico tighten her grip on Maki's wrist. Maki could feel her blood stop flowing to her hand, trembling, feeling constricted by the applied force. Maki shudder in pain. Nico stop applying the force.

**_"That's only a little bit of my power. If I were to be serious your hand might break already. So how about it? I just want to talk right now. You should be grateful the great vampire Nico-sama is willing to spare your life." _**

**_"O-Okay. Fine then. But could you please release me? My hand hurts."_**

Nico thought for a while before releasing Maki from her grip. Maki stroke her red wrist, trying to ease the pain Nico cause to her. Nico stand up and pick up the chair that are situated near the desk and sit on it, crossing her hand and facing Maki. Maki remain seated on the floor, still too scared to move.

**_"So. How old are you?"_**

**_"20."_**

**_"20? That's not even reach quarter of my age. Do you human have short life or what?"_**

**_"Um commonly we had lifespan of 60 to 70. H-How about you?"_**

Maki begin to question back, seems interested to know more about this creature.

**_"We are immortal if we sucks blood. We don't become old by doing that."_**

**_"Ueh? S-So how old are you now?"_**

**_"Hmm maybe 1000 years already. I don't bother counting anymore after I reach 500."_**

Maki mouth agape, feeling surprise by the fact she just heard.

**_"B-But your figure looks like an elementary school to me."_**

Nico glare at Maki.

**_"Hey don't go calling me kids! I'm definitely older than you, have some respect!"_**

**_"O-Okay. Sorry."_**

**_"Hmmph."_**

**_"S-So what are you going to do to me?"_**

**_"Hmm I haven't think about that yet. But in the mean time just stay here for a while."_**

**_"W-What? You can't do that. I have got to go to work tomorrow."_**

**_"Like I care about that. Hey you should be glad I didn't suck you dry like my previous prey. You would be in hospital now if I were to do that."_**

**_"T-Then why don't you do that to me? I-It's not like I want you to do that but I'm just curious why you treat me differently."_**

Nico give a thought.

_'Why the hell I don't just do that? Less hassle less trouble. But.. I don't really felt like doing it. I wonder why. Ah whatever.'_

**_"I just don't feel like it today. Maybe tomorrow or whenever I feel like it. So for now I will held you captive."_**

**_"T-Then what if before you could do that to me I run away from here?"_**

Nico grin to Maki, revealing her fangs to her.

**_"Well you can try that if you can survive that thick forest. There's wolves there and who knows you might encounter other merciless vampire. They are not as kind as me you know."_**

Nico look at the frighten Maki, manage to plant fear in her heart so that she won't escape.

**_"So I think your best decision is just stay here. I won't do harm to you.. _**_for now__**."**_

The last two words come out as a whisper so Maki couldn't really catch that.

**_"Oh and if you still want to try escaping I will just let you know some facts. This is a different dimension from your human world after all." _**

**_"What do you mean by that?"_**

**_"I mean what I say. Humans can't see this world with their naked eyes after all."_**

**_"Are we still in Tokyo?"_**

**_"Yeah. But in different dimension. Geez I told you already. Don't make me repeat my statement."_**

**_"Then how can I go home like this.."_**

**_"Nope you cannot go home. I won't allow that."_**

**_ "But why? Why you do this to me? Do you want money? I can give a bunch to you just say the amount you want."_**

**_"I don't care about those piece of papers. Just stay here! If I'm bored with you I might change my mind so just be a good girl."_**

**_"You can't do this to me! Don't be selfish."_**

Maki begin to retort back, the courage come to her from out of nowhere.

**_"I can do whatever I want! Just shup up you puny human!"_**

_'There's no use arguing with her. Guess I will just give up for now.'_

**_"Okay.. Fine then."_**

**_"Good."_**

**_"So.. Where should I sleep? I'm tired thanks to certain someone for kidnapping me."_**

**_"You can just sleep in this room. There's bed at the corner, and bathroom."_**

**_"Isn't this you room? Is that okay."_**

**_"Nah it's fine I only sleep during the day."_**

**_"If you are fine with that then okay.."_**

Maki just accept the offer. She just too tired to argue and to think anymore. All she want now is a good sleep. Maki stand up and move towards the queen size bed. As she climb to the bed, creak sound could be heard. She put her head on the pillow, after like a few seconds, she doze off into slumber. Nico who are still sitting on the chair, just watch Maki from the same place she sit, wondering what is wrong with her heart.


	3. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Maki woke up from her slumber. Rubbing her eyes before she sit down on the bed. The morning is gloomy, Maki could barely see the sun light. Maki look around for a clock and found one hanging on the wall. Its 10am. She raise both of her hand, stretching her body. While she stretch herself, a voice greet her.

**_"Good morning."_**

Maki look at the source of the voice and found Nico, who are still sitting at the same spot last night but now she sit facing her.

**_"Good morning.. D-Did you watch me since last night?"_**

**_"Yeah. I have got nothing to do anyway."_**

**_"Y-You don't do anything to me right?"_**

**_"NO! Why would I anyway. But seriously why you are so defenseless when you are sleeping. You even might not realize it if I did something to you."_**

**_"Uh cut it out. I'm just too tired."_**

**_"Oh well. Now it's time for me to sleep."_**

Nico stood up from her seat and make her way to the bed. She sit at the edge of the bed, and look at Maki.

**_"Hey move it. I want to sleep now."_**

**_"Geez this bed is large enough for two, how about you just sleep at that side."_**

**_"Tch fine then."_**

Nico position herself on the bed and and put her head on the pillow, beside Maki. Before she could doze off Maki ask her.

**_"Hey I'm hungry. What about breakfast?"_**

**_"Geez you are so annoying. Go find some yourself. I'm tired."_**

After like few seconds, Maki could hear soft snoring come from Nico. She sleep already.

_'Huh arrogant vampire. Well. I had to find something to eat by myself.'_

Maki move to the edge of the bed and begin walking towards the door. She unlock it and stood in the creepy looking hallway. Even though it's morning, the hallway still look creepy. Maki could feel the chill just by looking at it.

_'Uh should I continue or just give up? This place give me some bad vibe.'_

Maki hesitate on moving forward. She's not really a coward person but..in this unknown house and even unknown dimension, who knows what will appear. Before she could give up, her stomach growling.

_'Hmm should I satisfy my stomach now or just wait till that arrogant vampire wake up?'_

Maki look again at the hallway. She gulp, trying to gain her courage.

_'I guess I will try looking. If something scary appear I will just run away.'_

Maki slowly walk through the hallway. The caw sound from crows could be heard from the outside. Cold air graze Maki's skin, sending chill throughout her body. But this doesn't stop continue to move forward, walking down the wooden staircase, she finally at the 1st floor. Lucky for her the kitchen is just at the right side, so she doesn't need to search for it anymore. Maki enter the kitchen and look around it. The kitchen is quite clean despite how the entire house looks creepy.

_'At least that arrogant vampire knows how to clean. But please clean the hallway too will ya. The spiderweb make it looks like a damn horror house.' _

Maki open the fridge and to her surprise she saw some red coloured liquid in a transparent glass bottle, filling the entire fridge. There's like 20 bottles like that in there.

_'D-Don't tell me this is blood. Please not please not please not. Okay... I will think that this is just some tomato juices.'_

**_"Ah its just tomato juice."_**

Maki say that out loud, letting herself in denial state, refuse to accept what her other thought think what it is. Bam. She immediately close the fridge. Searching for other stuff to eat. She look at the cabinet and found some biscuits and potato chips.

_'Guess this will make do. I don't want to look around anymore who knows what else I would see.'_

She grab that and also mineral water she found near the water filter and immediately return to Nico's room, refuse to explore the house or even get out from it.

_'Though this is the golden opportunity for me to escape since that thing is asleep.. But.. I'm just too scared with this unknown world. I will just begging her later to let me go home.' _

Maki lock the door and sit at the edge of the bed, beside sleeping Nico. Even that creature try to harm her before at least right now she felt secure when being around her. Maki begin to eat her food, too hungry to even think anymore.

Once she's done, she look around the room to see if there's anything she can do to kill time. No television or radio, but there's rack full with book. Maki grab one of the book and look at the title. It show "The History of Vampire."

_'This is fine. I can get to know her species.'_

Maki read the summary at the back of the book while walking back towards the bed and sit at the same place, positioning herself comfortably and start reading.

As time pass, Maki nearly finish the book when she suddenly felt movement beside her. She look up from her book and saw Nico opening her eyes. Maki look at the clock. Its 8pm now. Maki look back at Nico.

**_"Good morning. Or should I say good evening?"_**

**_"Whichever is fine."_**

Nico stretch herself before she sit down and face Maki.

**_"I'm surprise you didn't run away."_**

**_"How could I after you scared me like that. And it's not like I can go home by myself. This book tell me everything already."_**

Maki show the book she's been reading to Nico. Nico just smirk at her.

**_"Good. Then I don't have to explain everything to you anymore."_**

**_"So.. Will you take me home now?"_**

**_"No."_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"I just don't felt like it."_**

**_"Geez selfish vampire."_**

Before Maki could argue with her, they heard the doorbell ringing. This make Maki jump a little.

**_"W-Who's that?"_**

**_"How should I know. I will go check. You better hide somewhere. If it's my friend..dunno what they will do to you if they saw you."_**

**_"D-Don't scared me like that."_**

**_"Just go hide okay. Under bed or in bathroom is just fine. I will go check it out."_**

Nico climb down from the bed and move towards the door and unlock it. Within seconds she's gone. Maki who are still confuse immediately crawl under the bed, Nico's warning seem to get into her. But under the bed is too dusty Maki can't even breath there so she move her hiding place to the bathroom. Her heart thumping like crazy, afraid of what danger could befall her now.

Nico open the front door and saw a blonde and purple low pigtail girl in front of her. They greet her.

**_"Hello Nico."_**

**_"Hello Nicocchi."_**

**_"Eli. Nozomi. What are you doing here?"_**

**_"Can't we come visit old friend? You are being rude Nicocchi."_**

**_"Geez it's not that, I'm just busy."_**

Nico make excuse to them.

**_"Is that so? Guess we will leave if you are busy. Come on Nozomi, let's go."_**

**_"Wait Elicchi. I could smell human here. Do you keep human with you Nicocchi?"_**

Nico was surprise by Nozomi guess. Cold sweat begin to come out.

_'Dammit this girl is sharp I forgot that. I need to cover now.'_

**_"What are you talking about? There's no way I would do that."_**

**_"Well well you can't hide things from me Nicocchi. Come on. Just share it with us don't be stingy."_**

**_"I'm not being stingy. There's nothing here."_**

**_"Oh ho. Is that so. Well.."_**

In a seconds Nozomi vanish from Nico's sight.

_'Shittttt!'_

Nico make fast movement and went upstair. She know Nozomi would be inside her room by now. Nico reach her room and saw Nozomi, with Maki in her hand. Maki look very scared.

**_"I'm surprise you keep living human with you Nicocchi, and it's young lady to boot. Usually you only kept their blood for storage purpose."_**

**_"Stay away from her!"_**

**_"Why? Usually you don't mind us sharing. You sure are being stingy today Nicocchi."_**

Nozomi move her head near Maki's neck. Before she could sink her fangs there, Nico suddenly appear in front of her and punch her.

**_"I said stay away from her!"_**

**_"Ouch! That hurts. Now you had done it!"_**

Nico's punch anger Nozomi. She release Maki and face Nico. Maki took the opportunity to stay far far away from both of the vampires that are about to start a fight. And right in front of her, the battle between two vampires begin. With Maki's naked eyes, she barely can see both of them since they are moving in a very high speed. But what she could see, Nico is losing.

_'If she were to lose what will happen to me? Urghh I don't even want to think about it.'_

**_"GO NICO!"_**

Maki is cheering for her. Somehow this give the petite vampire spirit to fight back. She focus all her energy in right hand and before she could lay it on Nozomi, a figure suddenly appear in between them and hold both of their hand to stop them.

**_"Enough you two!"_**

It was Eli who stopped them. Maki got more surprise to see the 3rd vampire appear out of nowhere. But she kind of glad it stop the fight from continuing. The room is a mess now from the fight.

**_"Geez you guys are like kids fighting over toys you know. Be more mature."_**

**_"But.. It's Nozomi's fault. I warn her already."_**

**_"Why do you care so much about one human?"_**

This question make Nico flinch. Eli release both of their hand. Nico cross her arms.

**_"N-No reason. What I want to do is my freedom anyway. Just mind your own business."_**

**_"This is so not like you Nicocchi. Don't tell me..."_**

**_"Tell you what?"_**

**_"Hmm.. Nothing. Let's leave now Elicchi."_**

**_"Hey don't go leave me hanging. What do you mean by that?"_**

**_"Nah it's nothing. Come on Elicchi."_**

Before Nico could stop them, both of them had vanish from her sight. Maki who are still dumbfounded at the side finally realize that the two vampires already gone. She hurriedly move towards Nico.

**_"A-Are you okay?"_**

Maki said, concern about the petite vampire. She examine her and saw Nico's upper arm bleeding from the fight.

**_"I'm okay."_**

**_"How could you be okay? You are bleeding here."_**

**_"This is nothing."_**

Nico brought her arm close to her own mouth and lick the bleeding part, act like it's not a big deal.

**_"No you can't do that. What if you get infection?"_**

Maki hurriedly went to the bathroom and rummaging the cabinet there to find first aid. Once she found it she return to Nico's side.

**_"Sit on the bed. Let me treat you."_**

**_"This is nothing I said."_**

**_"Don't be stubborn! Just sit down now."_**

**_"Kuh. Fine then."_**

Nico just too lazy to argue with Maki so she just obey her. She sit down and Maki sit beside her, opening the first aid and search for cotton and disinfectant. She clean the wound and pour the disinfectant on it. Nico quiver in pain. Maki look at Nico and made a soft smile.

**_"Heh I thought vampire is strong yet you still whine here."_**

**_"S-Shut up."_**

While Maki treating the wound, she ask Nico.

**_"By the way, who are they?"_**

**_"They are my friends."_**

**_"If you guys are friends then why fight? _**_and over me too.__**"**_

The last four words Maki just said it in her mind.

**_"Because she doesn't listen to me. I told her to stay away from you already."_**

Maki done treating Nico's wound and putting bandage over the wound as the last step.

**_".. Why do you protect me..?_**

**_"I-I'm not protecting you."_**

**_"Then why..?"_**

**_"I-It's nothing! Ah I should go hunting now I'm hungry. Bye!"_**

Nico hurriedly stand up and make her way to the door and leave, leaving the clueless Maki behind.

_'Why..'_

-  
>Somewhere around the woods, there's two vampires who were discussing with each others.<p>

**_"Hey Nozomi. Don't you think Nico acts very weird just now."_**

Eli look at Nozomi and saw her in deep thinking.

**_"Nozomi?"_**

This snap Nozomi from her thought.

**_"Ah yeah Elicchi. It's weird. But.. I think I know why."_**

**_"What do you mean by that?"_**

**_"Hmm. I'm not too sure yet. I will tell you once I confirm that. Let's go now."_**

They flew towards the sky, and vanish into human dimension.


	4. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

Nico flew aimlessly in the night sky of human dimension. Something seems to be on her mind. She landed on the roof of one of the skyscraper and lie down there, with her arms as pillow. She give an empty look to the night sky that are full with stars. She sigh softly.

_'Why am I like this. Even get into a fight with my friends because of one human. Why?'_

She sigh for the tenth times, thinking and wondering about herself before a company come visit her.

**_"Nico."_**

Nico jump when she heard someone call her name and look around to see Eli and Nozomi coming towards her.

**_"You guys, what are you doing here?"_**

Eli and Nozomi landed beside Nico. Nico change her position to sitting down.

**_"Well, we just fly around and I saw you landing here. And I have something to talk to you about anyway."_**

**_"Oh. What is it?"_**

**_"Well. First of all I apologize for my act before Nicocchi. Didn't expect you to be so mad about that. I'm sorry."_**

**_"Nah it's okay. I'm sorry too."_**

**_"I'm happy you guys are back to good terms with each other. Harasho!"_**

Eli give a slap on Nozomi and Nico's back.

**_"Ouch that hurts Eli."_**

**_"Eheh sorry sorry I'm just too happy for you guys."_**

Nico rub her back, felt painful from Eli's slap. She give a slight smile, felt happy since she already make up with them. They are her only friends after all. Nico continue to look back at the stars that shine brightly, enjoying it's beauty. Eli and Nozomi join her on that before Nozomi open her mouth to ask something.

**_"So Nicocchi, I have been meaning to ask you something."_**

**_"What?"_**

Nico turn her head from facing the sky and look at Nozomi, curious by the question.

**_"About that girl you capture."_**

Nico could feel her heart begin to flutter at the mention of Maki. She felt restless and avert her gaze from Nozomi.

**_"W-What about her."_**

**_"I will be direct. Do you like her?"_**

Nico felt like there's an arrow piercing her heart right now.

**_"W-Wha. W-Why do you say that."_**

**_"Because.. Well... Just a hunch at first but by the way you react when I try to harm her just now and the way you act right now tells me everything already. So you do like her huh Nicocchi."_**

Nico thought to herself.

_'Is it like what Nozomi said? Do I like her? Uh.. Maybe.. I never felt like this before even though I live for like 1000 years already, this thing that I feel now is just too new for me. Maybe.. I do like her. Oh so this is what called love huh.'_

Nico could felt her face heating up.

**_"I.. I also don't know why I react like that. Maybe.. I do like her.."_**

**_"Hmm. I don't mind it if the one you like is our own species but.. This is human you know Nicocchi. You just can't."_**

**_"Eh. Why?"_**

**_"Huh didn't we learn about this when we are young? Geez don't tell me you forgot already."_**

**_"Duh that stuff is like 900 years ago how could I remember. You do know I sucks in studying after all. So what do you mean by that?"_**

Nico felt curious. She now focus all of her attention to Nozomi. Eli just being the listener in their conversation.

**_"Well. Human and vampire can't become lover."_**

**_"Why?"_**

**_"Because.. That's a taboo."_**

**_"Why? Is it that wrong to be in love with human?"_**

**_"Because you will end up making her a vampire too Nico."_**

Eli who had been a listener since the beginning finally spoke up. And the fact she spoke just now really make Nico dumbfounded.

**_"W-Why would it turn out like that?"_**

**_"Because.. Uh.. Well.. You know that when people in love do that stuff.. It just happen like that."_**

**_"Do what stuff?"_**

_'Oh goddammit Nico how dense can you be.'_

Eli just make a facepalm, too tired to explain to her anymore. She let Nozomi to finish it.

**_" Nicocchi. That stuff is called sex."_**

Nozomi just blurt out that word directly to Nico. Nico who was very blur just now agape her mouth, very surprise by the facts. Now her face felt like in a sauna.

**_"W-Wha.. Whattt. I-It's not like I want to do that with her!"_**

**_"Oho then you won't do that I presume? If that's the case then we don't mind that. Nothing for us to worry anymore."_**

Nico just kept silent, don't know what to say anymore. The facts she just learn today do make her astounded.

**_"But still you can't fall for her Nicocchi. Even you said you won't do that but who knows what will happen in the future. Just forget about her okay. And. You do know our chief would not be happy to hear about this."_**

The chief of the vampire clan, Kira Tsubasa-sama is a merciless vampire. She's the one who put those stupid rule about how vampire and human can't be together and set it as taboo for them. Nico totally forgot about that when she brought Maki home yesterday.

**_".. I don't care about our stupid leader. Let her be mad for all I care."_**

Nico don't care about Tsubasa at all. The fact she only care now is if she end up making Maki as vampire. She just can't let that happen. That would change Maki's life forever. Nico let out a small sigh.

**_"Hey you can't do that. As a friend I advice you to stop making Tsubasa-sama angry. If she's mad.. Uh I don't even want to imagine what will happen to you Nicocchi."_**

**_"Uh fine then. But what am I suppose to do now?"_**

**_"Hmm. Please get rid of her. If Tsubasa-sama know about this, who knows what she will do to both of you. So before this thing come to her knowledge, I think it would be better if you get rid of her first."_**

**_"Get rid of her? I-I can't do that."_**

**_"You have to Nicocchi. She already know about our world now. The only way to stop her from spreading news about us is to shut her mouth forever. If you can't do that then let me do it. It's your fault for bringing her here Nicocchi."_**

Nozomi's warning make Nico felt afraid. But she just can't let Nozomi settle it for her.

**_"I-It's okay. I can do that. Get rid of one human is simple for me. Just let me do it myself. You guys don't need to interfere." _**

**_ "Good that's what I want to hear."_**

Nozomi wink at Nico. She pat Eli's shoulder, and make some eye signals that only both of them understand.

**_"So. We will take our leave now Nicocchi. And please get rid of her as soon as possible okay."_**

Nico nod her head. With that said, Nozomi and Eli stood up, and begin to fly, leaving Nico by herself.

_'.. As if I can do that..' _


	5. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

**A/N I edit and add some facts in previous chapter. Please re-read it if you don't want to be confuse while reading this. **

**NICO POV**

Sigh. Now I don't know what to do with her. Should I do just like Nozomi said? Get rid of her? But.. That just cruel. And I'm the one who drag her into this. She's not at fault. Uh. Since when I take pity on human. I should just get rid of her, why would it matter to me what she would feel..

I give a long thought before make my decision. Okay. I have decided. I will just get rid of her. Time to head back home. As I stood up I dust my hips before start flipping my wings, flying back to my home.

I reach my home and make my way to my room. I open the door to see that Maki is now sleeping on the bed, with the book she's been reading before on her side and the light still on. I look at the watch on the wall and it shows 1 am. I forgot that it's now the time normally for human to sleep. Well.. This make things easier for me.

I walk slowly towards the bed. I crawl onto the bed and look at her sleeping face. So defenseless and.. so cute too.. Why you are so cute Maki.. Without realizing I reach up her cheek and caress it with my thumb gently. I give a gentle look to her.

_'Get rid of her..'_

And that's when Nozomi's voice come haunting me, make me remember what I am suppose to do. I pull my hand from her and grit my teeth, trying to gain strength to do things that are against my will. I.. have to..

**_"I'm sorry.. Maki.."_**

I whisper that word slowly. I slowly tilt her head, and close my distance between my mouth and her neck. Before I could sink my fangs there I heard faint voice coming from her.

**_"..Nico.."_**

That surprise me so I immediately pull back and look at her. She still sleeping. I guess that just her sleep talking. But why..she call my name in her sleep. Why.. Sigh. Now how can I do this to her anymore. Why Maki..

Without realizing my tears drop. Some of it manage to fall on her cheeks. I guess that woke her up since I could see her making a movement and slowly open her eyes to look at me.

**_"..Nico.? Why are you crying..?"_**

Oh damn. I just show her the sides that I don't want anyone to see. My pride won't allow that. I immediately remove myself from her and wipe my tears with my arms, while facing the other side. I could feel her sitting beside me and touch my shoulder.

**_"..Nico.?"_**

**_"Nothing. It's nothing."_**

**_"..Are you sure?"_**

**_"Yes.. I will send you home. That's what you want right."_**

**_"..Um.. Sure.."_**

I can't do what Nozomi suggest to me. I seriously can't so sending her home is the best I can do. I just need to hide this from their knowledge. Letting human that know about our world alive, if Tsubasa-sama know about this I might get heavy punishment. But if I kept silent then no one should know right. I'm ready to break the rule, I don't care anymore. It's my fault to begin with for bringing her here when I'm not suppose to.

I stood up and walk towards the door. I look at her.

**_"Come. Before I change my mind."_**

**_"O-Okay."_**

Maki walk behind me. We walk in silent towards the verandah. Once there I offer my hand to her.

**_"I-I need to hug you while flying so I hope you don't mind that."_**

I could feel my face heating up. But that's the truth, I can't carry her piggyback since that will get in the way for my wings to flap. Though I do want to carry her bridal style but like hell I can just say it to her.

**_"Okay.." _**

Maki walk towards me and accept my hand. I pull her and place my hand around her waist. She place her head over my shoulder and one of her hand wrapping my neck and the other on my shoulder. Don't know whether she did that because she's afraid she might fall or what, but that makes me.. happy. I blush beet red, glad that she can't see my face. I'm enjoying the embrace right now. How I wish this moment could continue forever..

**_"Nico..?"_**

Maki's voice snap me back to reality. Guess I took long enough daydreaming that she begin to notice it. Uh.

**_"S-Sorry. Here I go. Hold me tight."_**

I flap my wings and begin to levitate, leaving the grounds. Maki hold me tightly throughout the journey back to the human dimension. Time pass more faster than I expected. In like a blink of eyes I finally arrive above of Maki's mansion. So.. It's time to say farewell huh. How I wish she would be by my side forever. But I don't even know whether she likes me or not. For sure she would hate me, since I kidnap her. Who would even like their kidnapper, and I'm vampire, not human like her to boot. I let out a sigh that capture Maki's attention.

**_"Nico? What's wrong?"_**

**_"Nah it's nothing.. So where should I put you down?"_**

**_"Mm just at the front is fine. I'm sure my room would be locked now. Sigh. I don't know how I should say to my parents about how I disappear for like a day."_**

**_".. Sorry.."_**

**_"Well.. At least I'm back safely and sound."_**

I landed at the front door, and hesitantly release her from my embrace.

**_"So.. This is it. I'm sorry for kidnapping you."_**

**_"I do get experience something that's beyond my imagination. Though.. It's a bit scary."_**

**_"Please don't go spreading about us to others. If this news reach my chief ears, I'm done for good."_**

**_"What do you mean by that?"_**

**_"..Nah. Nothing. So, I will take my leave now. You won't be seeing me anymore after this. Sure you would be glad right."_**

**_"..Come visit me sometimes.."_**

Maki whisper that so I barely can hear that.

**_"Eh. What? I can't really catch that."_**

**_"N-Nothing. Thanks anyway."_**

She immediately turn her head and walk to her front door. Before she enter she look at me one more time. I don't know if I imagine it or what but I could see her sad face.

**_"..Bye."_**

With that she open the door and enter the house. Leaving me by myself outside. This make me sad. But.. Nothing I can do about this. It's taboo after all. I flap my wings and begin to leave her house. Few tears fall to the ground as I flew back to my home.


End file.
